Amon
Amon Amon is a Twin Blade that joined CC and The World in June of 2007. He has one alternate account, T a b b y (a Heavy Axemen), that he made after a joke from one of his friends that he acted like Tabby from the .hack series, thus he decided to make her. He is also a member of the widely known guild, the Lost Brigade Appearance .]] Amon's first look consisted of Green hair and clock. But after a suggestion of a friend who said he looked to feminine, he changed his appearance to the white hair and Red eyes and trench coat with a red sleeveless shirt underneath it that has a gold cross on it, which is how he is known as today. T a b b y'a look was that of a Neko suit complete with a Cat-tail and Red-Orange hair. Online .]] Early days and the Celestial Dragons On his first day on the world, he had already started to make friends, and even got PK'ed. Also, he joined his first guild on that day, The Celestial Dragons by it's GM Obliviance (whom he admires till this day). After that he began training rigorously to aid his guild in it's goal, an amide the training he met the newer guild members and later his oldest friends, Lionheart and Whitehawk. The Meeting Later on after two months logging in, in a meet of fate, he met the Tucker who would later one would become his dearest friends, who he began to help in his hunt for 0 v a n whom he was looking for. As time went on, the two of them started to meet, merely to chat at Bulwark. The Farewell Later on, The Celestial Dragons began to lose many members, whom left without saying anything to the GM who at that time was missing for a long period of time due to issues offline. But he stayed with the guild, loyal to the guild and it's GM. Later on, after hearing about another guild from Tucker and wishing to see what is it like, he Contacted Obliviance via PM and informed him that he desires to leave the guild, in which he he answered back that he was happy that he was informed and wished him luck. Joining the Lost Family After that he contacted 0 v a n after he reassembled the guild, whom happily agreed to add him to the Lost Brigade family. and has gotten close to many of it's member's and has been on many adventures within The World, from moment of joy to catastrophic events which left all in deep sadness but overcoming them all forever more. Joseph Stacko falls Comatose This Particular event took place after 0 v a n, Ruka, and Amon were attacked by JStacko, while in the summerfield. Immediately spawning rumors and shocked responses as soon as Joe was PKed, a startling announcement was released on the CyberConnects BBS. Offline Amon is a 20 year old college student from Saudi Arabia named Abdulruhman Alshebel, whom majors in translation, and in a literature course while trying to maintain a high GPA. He was born in the KSA but moved to the US after one month due to his father's studies to acquire a doctors degree in KSU(Kansas state university) in which he was living till he returned to his home country at the age of 10. Change Due to the sudden culture change, he wasn't able to socialize for a long time which caused him not to have many friends. Thankfully he's much better now then he was before, but is still prone to becoming shy in the presence of new people. Thus planting his strong desire to acquire many friends. Miscellaneous Facts *Amon has been nicknamed Carol by tucker(making fun of his masculinity), but doesn't mind being called that if it's only him however he will get mad if called that by anyone else (namely _shana_ and Phase 0). *Has been known by the "get in the van joke" after using a signature that was made by Ruka. *Has been deleted twice. One being from Azure Kite on his Amon account and another from AIDA on T a b b y. *He was able to know about The World only thanks to Haseo8, from the Gamefaqs forums. *An interesting fact About Amon and T a b b y is that they coincidentally both share the same cowlick in there hair style on top of there head. (this was only discovered months after making the accounts). *Has had an interesting encounter with Ovan at the Crystal Tavern, in which seeing him wondering around the Gate to the Battle grounds as if troubled and when questioned about it he told that he had no Chim sphere. Thus gave him one that he had happily, only to be shocked due to the rare Jade Token that was given to him. *Is a constant victim of 0 v a n's Twilight pantie shot's, which always send him in a set of seizures. *Was the first in the Lost Brigade to find the new entrance to HHFHG, and has helped in many of the guilds searches. *Is also known as the Manga Master due to his vast knowledge of Manga, as acknowledged by Tren and Yoku =External Links= Amon's FaceBook Amon's Twittter Category: Player Category: Lost Brigade Category:Twinblade Category:Heavy Axe